SaintValentin
by th1ag02
Summary: É dia dos namorados, e uma garota está desesperadamente querendo a atenção de Ash. AshxDawn


Saint-Valentin

Saint-Valentin

É dia dos namorados, e uma garota está desesperadamente querendo a atenção de Ash.

AshxDawn

**Nenhum personagem de pokémon me pertence!**

A data que se celebraria amanhã, poderia ser mais um dia comum para muitas pessoas. Mas para algumas era o dia para se passar com os namorados e namoradas. Para alguns que não tinham, era um dia de procurar namorados e namoradas. E enfim, para um outro tipo de grupo, era mais um dia comum. Ash Ketchun era uma dessas pessoas.

Ash e Dawn estavam chegando a cidade de Snowpoint para a batalha de Ash. Sem Brock que havia ficado na cidade anterior com sua nova paquera, Ash e Dawn se dirigiam para o centro, onde ficariam hospedados.

- Amanhã será um dia horrível – disse o treinador de Pallet

- Porque Ash?

- Porque é um dia em que as pessoas se esquecem das vidas! Muitas coisas estarão fechadas, inclusive o ginásio de Snowpoint

- Ora Ash! A líder deve ter um namorado, assim como muitas outras pessoas

- Mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas Dawn. Eu não tenho uma namorada

- Isso só porque você não quer – disse Dawn só para si mesma

- O que?

- Nada

Eles continuaram andando até que chegaram ao centro Pokémon, onde a enfermeira Joy os atendeu

- Boa tarde. Gostariam de se hospedar?

- Exato! Disse ash

- Muito bem. Com vocês já são 15 casais no centro

Ash e Dawn se olharam e ambos ficaram bem vermelhos

- Não somos um casal – disse Ash

- Não são? – disse Joy

- Não somos? – disse Dawn

Ash encarou Dawn de cima a baixo como se procurasse saber se realmente ouviu o que ela disse

- Quero dizer...Não somos – concluiu Dawn

- Entendo...Mas só temos quartos de casal no momento. Se importariam de dividir?

Ash e Dawn se olharam novamente e coraram mais uma vez

- Acho que não tem problema né Ash?

- Claro. Podemos dividir

Chegando ao quarto Ash e Dawn ficaram fitando a grande cama de casal até que Dawn teve coragem de quebrar o gelo

- Então...De que lado quer ficar?

- Qualquer um está bom

- Então eu fico com o direito.

Ficaram mais algum tempo em silêncio até que dessa vez Ash disse algo

- Eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade. Quer ir?

- Claro! Aposto que a cidade deve ter algum tipo de evento para comemorar o dia dos namorados

Ash e Dawn andaram pela cidade e realmente a cidade estava sediando uma festa em comemoração ao dia dos namorados, onde haviam barracas de comidas e jogos onde você podia ganhar um lindo presente para sua namorada. Dawn ficou encantada com as luzes e a decoração da festa que esqueceu da tristeza por passar esse dia e o próximo sem um namorado, mas lhe agradava muito a presença de Ash, afinal desde que o conhecera tinha uma paixão secreta pelo garoto e algo a dizia que ele sentia o mesmo mas, tinha medo de perguntar

- Então Ash, está se divertindo?

- Muito

- O que mais lhe agradou até agora?

- Estar com você

Ash parou naquele exato momento, podia jurar que havia apenas pensado naquelas palavras, mas depois percebeu que elas realmente saíram de sua boca. Ficou até com vergonha de encarar Dawn, e não era a toa, ela o fitava de uma maneira espantada e ainda corava bruscamente mas, manteve a postura

- Obrigada! Foi muito gentil da sua parte

Ash se perdeu nos olhos azuis cristalinos de Dawn e ela achou que esse seria o momento ideal para dizer tudo que há algum tempo estava tentando botar para fora

- Sabe Ash...Tem algo que eu quero muito te contar

Ash derrepente saiu do transe dos olhos de Dawn e começou a prestar atenção na garota. Era impossível medir o tom de vermelho que pairava no rosto de ambos os garotos

- Pode dizer Dawn

- Eu, na verdade nem sei como dizer. É que nós estamos viajando há quase um ano...e coisas aconteceram...

Dawn não foi capaz de terminar a frase pois foram interrompidos por um homen que de dentro de uma barraca de dardos, chamava por Ash

- Ei garoto! Você de boné. Que tal ganhar um presente para sua namorada?

- Ele não é...

Ash não deixou que Dawn terminasse a frases, tampou a boca da garota com a mão. Como se não quissesse que Dawn dissesse que eles não eram namorados

- Bem...Posso tentar

- Ash, não precisa ganhar nada para mim

- É claro que preciso

- Bem...Já que é óbvio que você não vai desistir...pode tentar ganhar aquele Empoleon de pelúcia para mim

- Para ganhar aquele você tem que acertar os dardos cinco vezes no centro do alvo

- E quantas chances eu tenho

- Cinco

- Ash. Acho melhor deixar para lá

Ash não deu ouvidos, pegou os dardos e de uma forma impressionante atirou um de cada vez, acertando todos no centro do alvo

- Minha Nossa! Foi demais Ash

- Obrigado

- Realmente foi impressionante garoto. Tome aqui a lembrança

Ash pegou o Empoleon, virou para Dawn e entregou-lhe o presente

- Aqui está Dawn

Dawn corou bruscamente ao pegar o presente das mão de Ash

- Obrigada Ash! Você é um doçe

Foi a vez de Ash corar

- Melhor voltarmos para o Centro, está ficando tarde

- Claro

O caminho de volta foi boa parte em silêncio. Ambos pensavam no dia de hoje.

- O dia foi...Muito bom não foi Dawn?

- Foi maravilhoso. Passar o dia com você foi...uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu desde de que sai de casa

- É mesmo?

- Sim. E ainda nem é dia dos namorados...

- O que?

- ...Quero dizer...não que agente seja namorados...

- Eu entendi

Continuaram em silêncio até chegarem ao centro Pokémon, onde foram recepcionados pela enfermeira Joy

- Ash, ligaram procurando por você

- Quem me procurou?

- Um tal de Brock, ele deixou o número

Ash pegou o número e se dirijiu ao telefone. Depois de discar e esperar um momento Brock atendeu

- Olá Ash

- Olá Brock qual é o problema?

- Nenhum. Eu só estou avisando que amanhã a noite estarei me encontrando com vocês em Snowpoint

- E o que aconteceu com a garota com quem você ia passar o dia dos namorados?

- Não rolou

- Que novidade

- O que?

- Nada!

- Ash...Está tudo bem? Sinto que você está perturbado

- Pois é...Sabe aquela conversa que tivemos há algumas semanas?

- Conversa?...Ha sim...Lembro. Sobre você e a Dawn!

- Exato! Agora eu tenho certeza...Eu estou apaixonado pela Dawn!

- Isso é ótimo. Já contou à ela?

- Ainda não!

- E o que está esperando?

- Coragem!

- Sei, acho melhor você se apressar. A Dawn é uma garota muito bonita e não vai demorar para ela ficar rodeada de garotos

- Eu sei! Amanhã é o dia perfeito para eu dizer!

- Entendo! Então vai fundo e me conte tudo quando eu chegar

- Certo. Boa noite

Ash terminou a conversa e se dirigiu para o quarto, quando chegou lá, Dawn estava deitada na cama assistindo tv com um pijama meio transparente. Isso fez o sangue de Ash ferver

- Então Ash, o que Brock queria?

- Bem...queria dizer que vai se encontrar com agente amanhã

- E a garota?

- Não rolou

- É uma pena

- Pois é...Tinha uma boa impressão sobre eles

- Não é isso Ash. É uma pena que agora não vamos mais ficar sozinhos

Dawn corou bruscamente, ela havia decidido dizer logo tudo para Ash, afinal, o dia dos namorados seria uma tortura sem saber se o passaria ou não com Ash

- Dawn...Eu...sabe...você me pegou em um...Não sei nem como completar

- Eu completo. Ash, esses meses em que estamos viajando juntos me fez pensar muito, em coisas que eu não costumava pensar...E coisas aconteceram, sentimentos nasceram em mim, um sentimento que eu nunca havia provado...O que eu to querendo dizer é que...Bem...Estou apaixonada por você

Dawn virou de costas para Ash, não sabia qual seria a resposta que receberia então não quis ver o rosto de Ash. O garoto por outro lado estava paralisado, tudo o que ela havia dito era o que ele lutava para dizer e não conseguia. Ash teve que admitir, ela foi mais mulher, que ele homem.

- Ash ! – disse Dawn cortando o sonho do garoto – Eu estou de costas para você, mas não quero ficar assim para sempre, diga algo !

Derrepente Dawn sentiu a mão de Ash em seu ombro, o que a fez tremer. E com a outra mão Ash virou Dawn e a posicionou em sua frente.

- Dawn eu...

- ...Você vai me rejeitar não é? Tudo bem! Agora eu só tenho que transformar sua vida num inferno – disse Dawn com ar de quem queria fazer uma piada forçada

- Na verdade você está enganada. Eu não vou rejeitá-la

- Não vai? – disse Dawn com uma voz e jeito de boneca

- Não! Na verdade eu ia dizer a mesma coisa para você, só que eu ia esperar até de manhã. Eu...estou apaixonado por você...Também

- Você não está tirando uma da minha cara não é? Sabe que eu sou uma garota ingênua e pura...posso não entender suas piadas

- Não. Eu não estou brincando. Há algum tempo eu também desenvolvi alguns sentimentos estranhos que eu nunca havia sentido. No começo eu achava que podia ser uma atração física como já havia acontecido com a Misty e a May, só que começou a crescer dentro de mim e foram meses de agonia até descobrir o que era.

- E o que era? Como se eu não soubesse!

- Amor! Amor por você Dawn

Dawn e Ash ficaram se olhando durante um tempo sem saber o que fazer

- E agora? – disse Dawn

- Bem. Acho que é agora que agente se beija e...

Ash nem pode terminar a frase, pois Dawn já havia grudado seus lábios nos dele. Ash se assustou no começo por causa da velocidade com que Dawn pulou em seus braços para beijá-lo, mas depois se acostumou com os lábios da garota e por alí ficaram por uns minutos, até que a falta de ar os obrigaram a se separar.

- Uau – disse Ash

- O mesmo aqui – terminou Dawn

- Olha Dawn, agora são 12:10am

- Verdade. Mas, o que tem isso?

- Quer dizer que já é dia dos namorados e...

- ...E é o nosso primeiro dia em que oficialmente estamos juntos. Que romântico, vamos sempre comemorar nosso aniversário de namoro no dia dos namorados

Ash e Dawn deram as mãos e foram para cama dormir, de amanhã seria bem agitado, não por causa do dia dos namorados, mas porque seria o primeiro dia deles como um casal e o primeiro dia deles em uma nova jornada, a de começar uma nova vida juntos. E é claro, o dia em que eles iriam aborrecer Brock por passar o dia dos namorados sozinho.


End file.
